This Time I Am Bulletproof
by XxXlost-loveXxX
Summary: Beca is a marine who is saved by a guardian angel that she never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Baghdad, Iraq**

The sounds of tanks rolling through the sand and air crafts flying above were all that she could hear. Beca had awakened to alarms of an ambush on her base. She was a MP there and hurried to gather her gear and rifle. Stepping out of her barrack the scene was a mess. Her best friend Jesse was across the bay with the same terrified look on his face.

"Move your ass now! Mitchell let's go!" Her sergeant was screaming at her to move out.

She began to move and she could see a burst of flames come from a distant barrack. "Shit" was all she could think to herself before following her fellow marines and helping the injured ones into designated vehicles. The night kept getting worse as they were firing back at the enemy with fear and anger in their eyes. Looking around her as the noise had settled down the scene was hard to comprehend. It seemed to drag on each minute was thought to be an hour. She helped as many as she could get to medical tents before her sergeant instructed her and her platoon to rest.

Morning hit and at 0500 only a few hours after the incident Beca awoke. Her head was pounding as she remembered the tragedy she witnessed just hours ago. She was so lost in her thoughts the glare that had just hit her eyes surprised her. She got up from the rubble she was sitting on and walked over to see what it was. The moment she picked it up she was lost in the beauty of the redhead woman on it. Her eyes the purest blue you could imagine and her smile, well that just took Beca's breath away. She placed the picture in her pocket hoping to later return it to the soldier it belonged to. As she began to turn around to head to her platoon an explosion threw her back. Her ears ringing and her sight fuzzy she looked around and soon drifted unconscious.

It was a few days later that her and Jesse and a few others were going to be heading home due to injuries and end of their tours.

"You ready to head back to the states? You need to find that lucky charm" Jesse said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Beca smiled back at her best friend.

"If you hadn't walked over to pick up that picture you would have died Bec." Sadness hinted in the young man's voice now.

Beca had completely forgotten that she still had the picture in her pocket. She began to pull it out and look at it. Again those eyes brought a sense of comfort to Beca. She looked at it closer and noticed the background a detail, making out a sign the redhead was leaning against. It said Beale Dog…she couldn't read the rest.

"Wow, I completely forgot I had this still. Do you really thi…" Beca's words cut off as she could hear a .50 Cal going off.

The panic shot through her as she could hear gunfire and screaming. Jesse had already moved to the .50 Cal mounted onto their vehicle. Her captain in command called in the attack with his words laced with fear. Everything went so fast before she could blink an eye the gunfire had stopped and she looked up to Jesse.

"Jesse! Oh my God! You need an emergency air evac right now!" Beca yelled to her friend with tears streaming down her face. Her friend was sunken into the backseat his eyes drifting in and out of consciousness. Beca turned around so she was completely facing him holding pressure onto his wounds.

"Becs you're hurt you need help." His voice soft and hoarse as he put his hand up to her shoulder. She hadn't even realized she was bleeding until now, she couldn't feel any pain only fear for Jesse.

"I'm fine!" demanding "Jesse don't close your eyes okay we're going home remember! Jesse! Come on I need you to stay awake!" She was yelling at this point and her face was soaked with tears.

"Becs..." Jesse's voice became weaker and the grip he had in Beca's hand was slowly fading.

"No! Jesse! You can't do this! Stay with me!" with Beca still trying to put pressure on the wound the paramedics finally were there. Her own pain catching up to her she could feel herself getting light headed and foggy. She could vaguely make out some noises and faces but soon it turned gray then in a moment it went black.

**Atlanta, Georgia**

Hearing all kinds of beeps and talking Beca woke up to find herself in the Veterans Hospital near her dad's house. Looking herself over, she found a huge scar in her shoulder and a long but not deep scar across her right side on her stomach. Her fingers scraped over them softly shuddering when she remembered. Then her mind went wild remembering Jesse and she just broke down. A nurse had seen she was awake and came over to her.

"My name is Ashley, if you need anything or just want to talk I'm here" the young brunette said with much comfort in her voice.

"Oh um no thank you ma'am. Do you know when I will be leaving here?" her tone quiet and more relaxed now.

"The end of this week you are scheduled to go home. Let me know if you would like anything" Ashley gave her a smile as she walked back over to some other patients.

Beca turned to her table by her bed seeing the bag that had her belongings in it. She gasped when she seen the picture still with her. She pulled it out of the bag and just looked at it again. Remembering what Jesse had said about her guardian angel. She couldn't help but want to protect the beautiful redhead in the picture. Something about her just set Beca's mind on fire.

The days dragged on in the hospital Beca grew seemingly bored and just couldn't wait until she was released. She felt fine now and did their physical therapy with great ease. Finally on that Friday she packed up her things, putting the picture in her pocket and just walked. She walked from the hospital in Atlanta to her dad's house in Macon. The air was crisp and clear as she kept her pace moving along the road until she finally found her dad's street. Walking slowly up to his door she rang the bell.

"Sweetie, oh my gosh!" Sheila had answered the door to Beca's surprise. "Here come in" she moved from the doorway allowing Beca access to the house. Once in Beca heard gunshots and yelling. She moved quickly and reacted like her training taught her too.

"Thomas! Turn that off!" Sheila yelled making her son stop playing Call of Duty seeing the effects it had on Beca. "Here I'll show you to your room." She continued into a hallway going to a spare room that looked to be an office as well.

"Is my dad here? And thank you for everything Sheila" Beca asked politely even though she didn't care for her step-mother.

"Oh he went to the store he should be home any minute and he's going to love seeing you" she smiled as she exited the room allowing Beca to settle in. Beca once somewhat settled in she started looking on the computer for Beale anything. She searched and searched but was interrupted when her dad came in and surprised her. She whipped around and had him pushed against the wall her arm in his throat. She quickly let go once she realized who it was.

"Sorry dad. I just, it's just" she was stammering confused on why she was like this.

"It's okay Bec, dinner is done though and I'm glad to have you home" He gave her a loving smile and now a hug.

Through dinner they asked Beca how long she would be home for and if she needed anything to just let them know. Once she was back in the guest room she continued to search finally finding something that looked similar to the place in the picture. To her surprise it was only an hour away and Beca. That next day Beca began her walk to the new place. Once there she started searching for a place to live. She had a good amount of money saved up from the tours she did and her regular pay from the Marines. She settled with a small apartment nice but not too fancy. She had always been the more simple type. It took her a couple days to set things up and get furniture but once she did she realized she had to go find this woman and tell her how she had saved her without even trying to.

It was a Monday morning when Beca decided to find directions to the place in the photo. She walked there and she knew she was there when she saw the green sign Beale Dog Perfect Paws Camp. The name was cute Beca thought to herself who walked over to the office entering and ringing the bell. When the door swung open Beca's breathe was taken away by the most beautiful woman. Her eyes piercing through Beca's soul she could feel herself drowning in the ocean of her eyes. She had a smile playing at her lips as well.

"Hey, I'm Chloe" she begun, her voice as sweet and smooth as honey making Beca melt. "Can I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Hey, I'm Chloe" she begun, her voice as sweet and smooth as honey making Beca melt. "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah you see um I'm need" Beca opened her wallet fidgeting to get the picture out pulling out some papers.

"Oh you're here for the job posting right? It's a really easy job just a lot of working with dogs and cleaning some cages. Here is an application" the redhead smiled softly giving Beca the paper their hands brushing against each others. The feeling sent fire through Beca's fingertips.

"Oh um can I borrow a pen please?" Beca asked her throat feeling so dry.

"So where are you from I haven't ever seen you around here" Chloe asked innocently.

"I'm from Atlanta, well I just got to Atlanta I was in Iraq for the last 3 years and before that I was in North Carolina." Beca said making eye contact and getting lost once again in Chloe's eyes.

"Oh, so you are in the…" Chloe was trying to fish for information.

"The Marines, it was a hectic job but I am out now looking for some more peaceful work." Beca had no idea why she had just lied about her reason for being here.

"Well um here I'll take that and just give me your number I'll let you know if you got the job" Chloe quickly took the application and set it behind her.

"I can start whenever you would like it seems like you guys need the help right away" Beca said not sure of what just happened. Chloe walked swiftly out of the office and outside.

"Nana, there is a young woman here for the job she's a Marine and I just-she won't leave." Chloe said with some tension in her words.

"Now Chloe she looks like a very capable young woman for the job plus she probably has good work ethic." Her Nana said smiling over at Beca.

Chloe's Nana, Jean, walked into the office to greet Beca and see what the fuss was about her.

"Hello ma'am." Beca looked up at the older woman who was eyeing her down.

"Well, are you crazy?" she looked puzzled at Beca's appearance.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Beca was confused but just kept talking. "No ma'am just trying to find more peaceful work."

"Alright well you seem like you would make a great addition. You can start tomorrow morning at 9am." Jean smiled lightly at Beca.

Beca left and started to walk back to her apartment. Looking behind her and smiling at the two women.

"How did you finally get her to leave?" Chloe asked inquisitively.

"Well I gave her the job, so you should get used to having her around." Her Nana smiled and walked back to the dog pen to train Mufasa their newest show dog.

It was 4am when Beca woke up making her bed before going into the shower and feeling the hot water pour over her. She stepped out looking in the mirror. All she could see were the scars. Bullet holes and cuts along her body making her cringe at the sight. These were the marks that should have killed her. Why was she the one to live when so many of her friends had to die? All these questions ran through her head as she lifted her dog tags over her head letting them fall to her chest. One had been hers and the other was Jesse's. She missed him more and more every day. She shook her head making the memories leave her thoughts. She cleaned up her apartment and made a high protein breakfast before heading out to walk to her new job at Beale Dog Perfect Paws.

The morning air was filled with a mist as she walked along the old roads. She kept thinking about the redhead and second guessing herself for coming here. She finally reached the fence with her mind still full of thoughts and what ifs. She knew she was early by few hours but got straight to work cleaning up the pens, feeding the dogs, and fixed minor things around the place.

"Hey what are you doing here already? It's only 8am you don't have to start until 9am." Jean yelled out from her kitchen window. "How about you come in and get some coffee"

"Oh well thank you ma'am. I like to work and keep myself busy" Beca said moving her way towards the house. Jean came to let her in and Beca thanked her and sat at the table.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself" Jean asked while getting cups out and pouring the coffee.

"Well my Dad is a professor at Barden University, my mother passed away a few years ago from cancer, and I have a half-brother" Beca gave the summary of her family, before going into detail about her. "I went into the Marines at 18 and loved the independence and the lifestyle that it was." Beca tried to keep it short; she's not one to open up to people.

"Well it seems you have a good head on your shoulders and I'm glad you're here to help out now maybe Chloe will go back to teaching music at the elementary school." Jean's words were laced with hope as she smiled at Beca. Just as they were finishing their coffee Chloe and a young boy came down the stairs. The young boy had brown hair with a reddish tint and steel blue eyes. He was well dressed and carried himself well beyond his obvious age.

"What's going on?" Chloe sounded a little on edge of the whole scene she just walked in on.

"Oh well Beca showed up early so I invited her in for coffee and we just have been talking away." The older woman smiled standing putting her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Well I need to take Aiden to school, um I'll be back in 20 minutes to start cleaning the cages." Chloe was grabbing some fruit from the kitchen.

"Oh, I already cleaned the cages and I fed the dogs too." Beca said slowly getting up from her chair opening the door for Chloe and Aiden.

"Oh um thanks I guess. You sure work fast." Chloe said going to grab the door handle when her hand fell over top Beca's. Both the woman stopped feeling the sensation spread through their fingertips to their hands. Beca looked up in time to catch Chloe's eyes. Chloe for the first time made true eye contact noticing Beca's deep blue almost gray like eyes. She felt a sudden shiver run through her body as Beca had a smile playing at her lips. If it hadn't been for Jean's slight cough they would have stayed staring into each other's souls all day.

"Uh I'm sorry I should go" Chloe hurried out the door and into her small pickup truck. Beca turned to face Jean thanking her for the coffee and left to get back to work.

The heat of the day grew as the sun grew higher in the sky as Beca found many projects to do around the dog camp. She was fixing the fence nailing in the posts as she saw the pickup truck coming back. Chloe had spotted the small brunette wearing rugged ripped jeans and a Marine T-shirt pounding the new posts into the ground. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to how amazingly beautiful Beca was. She parked the car and walked to the porch still watching the young woman work.

"You might want to mop up that drool before you cause a flood" Chloe's Nana surprised her making her jump.

"What?! I am not drooling I'm just wondering if she ever has an off switch or if she's like that little energizer bunny." Chloe stated firmly finally tearing her eyes off of Beca.

"Well for this place sake I really hope she doesn't" Jean laughed as she walked over to Beca with some water. Chloe could see them laughing and saw them both returning to the porch. She couldn't get past the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach as they appeared. Trying to shake the feeling she took a sip of her water. When the two joined her on the porch Jean gestured them to sit at the little table. Chloe's heart was racing as they sat across from each other, little did she know that Beca was feeling the exact same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they sat at the small table it was awkward at first, both girls not knowing what to say. Jean had strategically left them outside alone to go in the house.

"So what made you join the Marines?" Chloe started up the conversation not sure if this was a good question or not.

"I wanted to do something great for the country and prove to myself and my family that I could make it. What about you though? Jean says that you used to teach music at the local elementary school. Why did you stop?" Beca took a sip of her water before looking into the redhead's gorgeous eyes. They just looked so honest and sincere it made Beca's heart skip a beat.

"Well music has always been a part of my life. It was my escape my whole life, just the way you can get lost in a single song. I wanted to inspire kids to feel the way I feel when they sing or play music." Chloe's voice was laced with excitement.

"Well what happened why don't you teach there anymore?" Beca questioned but quickly regretted asking when she saw the sadness creep over Chloe's face.

"It's a very long story one that is best for another day." The redhead's voice became soft. "Anyways we should get back to work." She quickly said trying to change the subject. Beca couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt rush over her. She didn't want to upset the redhead.

"Well how about you tell me sometime over dinner or drinks." The brunette asked nervously, now fiddling with her fingers.

"Well as long as you give me more than the short answer to everything than yes. However, it is not a date." Chloe managed to get the words out despite her growing butterflies. She could that Beca was excited yet taken back at the same time so she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright, I will definitely try and give you more insight into me." The words ran through the Beca's mind as she said them. She didn't know why she had agreed to tell more about herself, it was just something about Chloe that made her feel safe. Beca gave the redhead one last smile before getting up from the table. "So how about this Saturday around 7? You could show me a good place to eat around here".

"Yeah that sounds great there are some really good restaurants along the pier." Chloe shot her a smile as her excitement began to build more.

Beca was the first to get up and return to the posts for the new fence as Chloe went inside bumping into her Nana as she opened the door.

"Were you ease dropping?" Chloe insisted smirking at her Nana.

"What no of course not but I will be glad to watch Aiden on Saturday" Jean smiled lightly at her granddaughter obviously confessing that she was listening.

"Well thank you and I knew it! It's just as friends, I'm showing her around town since she is new here. I'm also going to try and find out more about her. She has this habit of giving the short version for every question" The redhead said trying to convince herself that this was just a friend thing.

"Well I hope you two do get to know each other better. She seems like a hard nut to crack though honey. But I do think it will be good for you to get out. It's been since…" she was cut off by Chloe quickly.

"I know. Can we not talk about that today though?" Chloe pleaded with a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh honey no we do not have to talk about it today." Jean brought Chloe up to her, hugging her close as she rubbed her back. She tried to comfort Chloe as much as she could knowing this was a very sensitive subject still.

Meanwhile Beca was driving the last fence post into the ground, all that was left now was to replace the old planks that were in between the posts. She wiped a sweat droplet from her forehead noticing that the heat had gone up tremendously. She grabbed her water taking a few big gulps before splashing some onto her face. That was much better she thought to herself. Getting lost in her work she hadn't notice the tall blonde woman standing behind her. Beca had about had a heart attack when the woman spoke up.

"Hey, who are you?" The blonde questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"I guess I could ask you the same" Beca's voice came out with more attitude than she had wanted. The blonde caught onto it though.

"Well I'm Aubrey. I really need to see Chloe. Do you know where she is?" The blonde eyed Beca up and down noting to how in shape she seemed to be.

"Oh I believe she is in the house with Jean. I'm Beca by the way." Her tone eased up a bit.

"Oh okay well thanks." Aubrey turned on her heels and headed to the house. Beca noticed how she didn't knock before entering and now was under the assumption that Aubrey was with Chloe and that's why their plans couldn't be considered a date. Beca seemed to dwell on this feeling for a while, it was almost a kind of jealousy. She pushed the feeling away though to finish her job. She began taking her frustration out on hammering the planks. Every so often she would glance to the house to catch a peak if anything was going on.

Back in the house Aubrey found Chloe in the back living room singing as she cleaned up the few toys lying about.

"Hey." Aubrey called out to the redhead. This caused Chloe to jump and quickly turn around.

"You scared the shit out of me! What is wrong with you" Chloe questioned feeling her heart beat rapidly.

"We really need to talk Chloe." Aubrey sounded serious and extremely concerned.

"I know." Were the only words Chloe managed to get out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe knew exactly why Aubrey was there. She stared into the blondes eyes before she began to speak.

"Aubrey, I know we haven't seen each other in a while and I'm sorry about that." Chloe's voice sincere.

"I know Chlo it has been such a rough time lately and I knew it would be hard seeing you so soon." The blonde's voice shaky as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Bree, come here" Chloe wrapped her up in a hug, tightly holding her.

Beca was just finishing the fence when she looked over her shoulder to see the two tangled in the embrace. She could feel her stomach drop and her heart break. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she was, she barely knew the redhead and they haven't even seen each other outside of work. Her mind was full of displeasing thoughts. She had to get away she sent Jean a quick text saying she finished the fence and was going to get lunch. As she hit send she went running down the street heading back to her house.

"Chloe I just I miss him so much! I know you miss him to he was your brother." Aubrey cried out pulling out of the hug looking into Chloe's eyes.

"I know he was a great. I still can't believe he is gone and it's been months now." The redhead said still crying. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down. The blonde pulled her back in for a hug and they just sat there for what seemed to be an eternity crying. Finally they pulled themselves together enough to go sit at the table to have coffee and catch up.

"So when did that new girl begin working here?" Aubrey asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well Nana gave her the job even though at first I didn't want her to work here. She's a Marine Bree, she reminds me of my brother so much. She does great work around here though and I'm taking her out this weekend to see the town." The redhead said with a smile slowly growing on her face.

"So you like her? She seems like a respectable person, I met her when I first got here." Aubrey picked up on the smile growing on her best friends face.

"What? No! Well maybe I just don't want to act on it just yet. She's so hard to read Bree I can't get a feel of where her head is at or what she's like. She gives the short version for everything but I did make her promise that when we go out this weekend she has to open up." Chloe stood up to go wash the dishes she had used and she glanced out the window above the sink to see that Beca had just walked up the driveway and went into the barn. Chloe was caught up in staring at her, the way she walked with such confidence and how she carried herself.

"Hey so I think they might be clean." Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Oh." Chloe placed the cups away after drying them. Her cheeks turning slightly red as she walked over to her friend. "What do you think I should do Bree?"

"Well, honestly I think you should follow your heart and take a risk." The blonde smiled putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder as they stood in the doorway looking at Beca. "She definitely is a hard worker that's for sure."

"Yeah I told Nana she's like an energizer bunny" they both laughed at that for a while before Aubrey started her goodbyes.

"Tell Jean I said hi and that I miss her. Love you Chlo" The blonde said before getting into her car and heading down the driveway.

Chloe watched as she left and then looked over to see Beca throwing the bags of dog food off the truck and into the storage shed.

"Hey! Would you like something to drink it's pretty hot out!" Chloe yelled so that Beca could hear. To her surprise though Beca just shrugged her off. Chloe was almost hurt by the lack of communication and decided to confront her. Making her way over there she stood in front of the shed door as Beca turned around with a bag of food on her shoulder.

"Excuse me I'm trying to put this away." Beca's tone was harsh and stern.

"What is wrong? This morning you were smiling and looked like you were enjoying work. Now it's like you can't wait to finish up so you can leave" The redhead stared at Beca her eyes piercing into her like knives. Beca walked around her to place the bag into the shed before returning to face Chloe.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just exhausted and now that I'm done for the day I'll just be heading out." She turned to walk away until she felt Chloe's arm on her wrist.

"Stop I don't believe that bullshit! Something is wrong and I want to know what" Her voice began to get louder as she became more frustrated.

"Chloe stop! Nothing is wrong I need to leave. Don't you need to pick up Aiden?" Beca said looking down at her phone to see the time.

"Shit! Yeah but seriously can you tell me what is wrong" Chloe almost pleaded.

"Nothing. I'll be back 9 a.m. sharp tomorrow to start the day." Beca shook off Chloe's grip and proceeded to head home. Chloe stood there dazed for a moment, not believe what was happening. She thought everything was going good and then just when she was going to tell Beca her true feelings this happens. She came back from her thinking to get into her truck and head off to the school to get Aiden.

She arrived at the school and went to the office.

"Ms. Beale! Well are you going to come back and teach music again?" the secretary said enthusiastically.

"Well I might. Would I still be able to? I would love to be a part of music again." Chloe's voice laced with happiness, as it always was when she talked about music.

"Of course! We'll give you a call later tonight to work through the details. Aiden's in the music room practicing right now though." The secretary said motioning Chloe to the room down the hall.

"Thanks and sorry I was late getting him. It's been a long day and just lost track of time." The redhead offered the apology as she headed down the hall hearing her son play the piano the closer she got.

"Hey bud, you ready to go?" Chloe said picking up the boy.

"Yes mama!" He wrapped his arms around the redhead.

Later that night all Chloe could think about was Beca and what had happened. She knew she couldn't wait until tomorrow to know what is wrong and she realized she had the brunette's phone number on the application that was half filled out. She ran to the office to pull it out finding the number she pulled out her phone and called praying for an answer.

"Hello?" The brunettes voice calm and sent a shiver through Chloe.

"Uh-um Beca, its Chloe. Please don't hang up and just listen for a moment." Chloe's voice clear and soft. "I don't know what went wrong or if I did something wrong but today when Aubrey came over..." she was cut off.

"Yeah I know Chloe we can't date. You are already taken by Aubrey, I get it no need to try and comfort me it's just making it worse." Beca's voice was loud but sad all at once.

"No. Beca, Aubrey was my brother's wife. She is just my best friend, I really like you Beca but I'm scared of getting attached to anyone. I've had too many people run out or leave. I want to take a risk on you though Beca, I don't know why but there is something about you I can't shake it." Chloe finally let it all out. The phone remained silent as she waited for a response.


	5. Chapter 5

"No. Beca, Aubrey was my brother's wife. She is just my best friend, I really like you Beca but I'm scared of getting attached to anyone. I've had too many people run out or leave. I want to take a risk on you though Beca, I don't know why but there is something about you I can't shake it." Chloe finally let it all out. The phone remained silent as she waited for a response.

"Chloe…I understand." Beca's voice was almost a whisper. "I just I want to have this conversation in person. I feel as though if I say anything over the phone it's not going to come out right and I need to see you when we have this conversation."

Chloe felt a frown creep upon her face "Okay Beca, tomorrow for breakfast? You can skip an hour of work and we can just talk. And don't worry about Jean, I'll tell her we're just talking about the day's schedule."

"That will be fine Chloe, I'll see you at 9a.m. Now we both should get some sleep. Sweet dreams" Beca waited for Chloe to say goodbye before hanging up. She needed the night to sort through the emotions running through her. Yeah she wanted to date the redhead but it was deeper than that. Chloe wanted to get to know her and Beca still hadn't even fessed up the real reason for being here. The picture she found overseas and how she searched for her. There was just so much going through her mind, Beca looked over to the clock and noticed it was 4a.m. deciding just to get her day started she got up and went for a run.

She ran through the trails breathing in the moist morning air. It was crisp and cool, her pace quickened as she began to think about her upcoming conversation. She still hadn't gotten her thoughts quite figured out let alone prepared for what she was going to say. Beca made her way back to her place around 5a.m. and quickly got in the shower letting the steam fill up the room. She could feel some of her tension be relieved and once she felt most of it melt away she got out and got dressed. 8a.m. came so quickly as she began her walk to work. She felt her stomach drop as she walked up the driveway to the house, seeing Chloe in the window getting Aiden ready. Jean and Aiden walked passed Beca as they got into the truck.

"I'm running Aiden to school since I already have to go out for some errands." Jean sent Beca a smile.

Beca walked into the house and into the kitchen where Chloe was.

"Beca I'm sorry about last nig…" Chloe began to speak only to be cut off.

"Chlo stop. Don't be sorry, I didn't mean to sound cold last night I just needed some time to think and still even after all that time I'm not sure I know what to say" Beca wasn't used to this. She had always been cool, calm, and collected. "There are so many things that have been on my mind I just, I do like you Chloe. I just don't know what to do with my feelings. I wanted this weekend to be a date and then Aubrey came over and I just assumed. I felt jealous and I never am like that. I like you a lot and I really need to tell yo..." the brunette caught off guard by Chloe's lips reaching hers. They fit together so perfectly, Beca put her hands on Chloe's hips pulling her in closer. She wanted this moment to go on forever but they both pulled away. Searching Beca's eyes for any sign of discomfort but seeing none, Chloe felt a smile form on her face.

"Well this weekend can be a date. It'll be a first date" Chloe's voice full of excitement as she laced her fingers in with Beca's.

"Well now I'm feeling the pressure to make it perfect." The brunette looking down at their hands together, smiling at the sight.

"Anytime spent with you will be perfect. Plus, we already had our first kiss and that went pretty well so I think you'll be fine" Chloe laughed pulling Beca back in for one more kiss. Just as they were both going to embrace it more they heard a car door. Chloe pulled away and looked out the window, seeing her Nana walking up to the house. They broke apart from each other, putting distance between them and both scrambling to look busy. Jean came in and went straight for the coffee pot, noticing both the girls acting differently.

"Well if I had a knife I could cut the tension in here with it" she said reaching for the creamer.

"Oh we were just finishing up the schedule and Beca is just getting some water before going to start with the dogs today." Chloe quickly spoke up trying to play it cool. Beca quickly waved to both of them before making her way to the exit. Jean watched Beca go out to the kennels and she turned to her granddaughter.

"What's going on Chlo?" she asked the redhead inquisitively.

"Nothing Nana, we just talked about the schedule and about where we would like to go out this weekend since she is new hear." Chloe couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Mhm, put it however you want Chloe, it's a date." The older woman's face lighting up with a smile bumping her shoulder into her.

"Well okay yes, but it's nothing serious yet. I just need to see where this is going to go. I don't want to get my hopes up to be disappointed or hurt." Chloe bumping her back before getting herself some coffee.

"Well I think that Beca is different. That's why I hired her you know. I knew you wanted to but that you are too stubborn to admit it. I know it will take time to let people in but you need to know you won't always loose everyone." She put her hand on the redhead's shoulder before kissing her forehead. "I'm going to go help Beca with the dogs since this is her first day with them." Soon she was out of the house leaving Chloe to her thoughts.

Beca had been working with one of the smaller dogs when Jean came in.

"They can be a handful can't they?" Beca jumped at the sound of Jean's voice.

"You scared me!" Beca laughed "Yeah they can be. They are so stubborn but adorable at the same time"

"Yeah, they are just like humans." They both sat there and laughed a bit before Beca decided to go work on fixing the kennels. Hours passed by and all she could hear was Jean yelling from the house about lunch. She hurried in to clean her hands finding Chloe standing by the sink doing the same. She slid next to her and couldn't help herself but lightly graze her hands over the redheads. Chloe smirked slightly elbowing Beca, this caused Beca to splash Chloe.

"Are you two ready to eat or what?" they could hear Jean yell from the other room.

They hurried and finished but before Beca could walk away Chloe grabbed her wrist pulling her back to her. She slowly went into kiss Beca but stopped just as their lips were about to meet. Beca suddenly felt a splash of water hit her face. She opened her eyes to see Chloe laughing and shuffling away towards the door. She looked so adorable, her smile contagious and Beca couldn't help but grin. She knew that this weekend would be amazing. She also knew that she needed to tell Chloe about the picture soon and this made her stomach knot up.

Sorry if this chapter sucked. I kinda had a bad day but I wanted to update anyways. Next chapter could bring lots of fluff or some turmoil.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend was approaching quickly and Beca couldn't help but feel excited. It was around 6a.m Saturday when Beca finally got up, noticing she was starting to sleep in more. She decided to go on her daily run, her feet hitting the ground hard and fast making her way through the woods. She stopped when she heard the playing of a piano, she looked around noticing a tree fort. She slowly walked closer seeing it was Aiden, Chloe's son, and she began to admire the song. He had a keyboard with him in the tree house and she began to hum along with the song. She recognized it as 'Hanging by a moment', not knowing what came over her she began to sing with the melody.

**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you**

Once the chorus was over Aiden stopped looking around to find Beca still standing there.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people" he said with a small grin on his face.

"Well I couldn't help it. I heard you playing and I kind of just got lost in it. Does your mom know you're out here?" She walked over to the opening of the tree house.

"Um. Well no she doesn't know I'm out here she is still asleep. This is sort of my get away" his eyes went down to the floor.

"Well..." she was about to speak when her phone started buzzing.

"Beca! I can't find Aiden! He wasn't in the barn or the house!" Chloe was frantic and what sounded like tears.

"Chloe calm down. I'm standing right next to him. He was playing the piano in his tree house." Her voice calm and soothing.

"Oh. He played for you? Well would you mind bringing him home? I'm sorry I know it's early and kind of out of your way." The red head's voice calmer now.

"Oh no it's no problem. We'll be there soon." Beca put her phone away looking down at the little boy. "Your mom is so worried lil man. Come on let's get you home." She picked up his keyboard putting it in the case and walking through the paths.

Chloe was waiting at the kitchen table when they walked in, immediately standing up and running over to the door.

"Aiden, don't ever just leave again. You scared me so much." She wrapped her boy in her arms.

"Mom I'm sorry I just really wanted to feel the fresh air when I played. It's my own little world out there. Except today Beca heard me." He kissed his mom on the cheek before shuffling out of his mom's grip to run to his room.

"So he let you hear him play? Normally he won't let anyone hear him" Chloe looked at Beca noticing her Marine shorts and tank top, her body still glistened with sweat, she must have been running.

"Well I mean I didn't really give him the choice, I stumbled onto the music and he is so talented. I think I startled him though when I sang the chorus to the song." Beca blushed not used to being open about herself singing.

"You can sing? Well I would love to hear it. What song was he playing?" Chloe moved closer to the brunette putting her hand on her arm feeling her warm skin against her fingertips.

"Well I'm not that good just something that I did for fun. And he was playing 'Hanging by a Moment' it was really good." Beca noticed the red head's hand now drawing circles into her skin.

"Well I'm sure you're amazing" a smile playing at Chloe's lips. "Um what time did we want to go out tonight?"

"Well that's up to you. I'm up for anything." Beca leaned in kissing her before pulling away smirking. She looked up into her eyes. "Just let me know but I'm going to go finish my run and then get a shower in." the brunette started walking towards the door. "Oh and we don't even have to wait for tonight. We could spend the day together"

Chloe couldn't help but smile "Well I would love that. How about I'll see you at 2 for a late lunch then maybe we could go to the lake."

"Sounds good" Beca's voice laced with excitement as she headed out of the house and started running down the driveway back into the paths.

The hours had flown by it was now almost 2 and Beca felt the butterflies stirring in her stomach. She had never been one to be nervous but this girl just had a way of making her confidence stumble. She quickly grabbed her things and headed out the door to go over to Chloe's.

Chloe was running around her room trying to find the perfect shirt to wear. Finally she just picked one hearing the front door opening and Beca's beautiful voice echoing through the house as she talked to her Nana. She shook her hair, running her fingers through it as she looked in the mirror. _Okay Chloe come on you can do this. Just a nice day at the lake and some dinner later. You can do this. _She gave herself a little pep talk before finally making her way downstairs. Beca could only watch in awe as the gorgeous red head descended. Her legs toned and looked amazing in her dark blue jean shorts, her top was this bright blue simple tank top that brought out her breath taking eyes.

"You look amazing" Beca said blushing when she noticed her voice cracked a little.

"Well thank you! Are you ready to go?" Chloe was being careful to not trip down the stairs as she finally made it all the way down.

"Yeah." Beca reached out her hand taking the red head's and they walked out to Chloe's truck. Beca could feel her nerves get worse knowing Chloe wanted real answers today. She knew she had to tell her today about the picture before things escalated. They made their way to the lake listening to some music, Beca couldn't help but laugh at Chloe she was dancing around and singing. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Reaching the lake Beca grabbed the packed cooler and towels from the back and watched Chloe grab a bag full of some napkins, plates, and cups along with a blanket. Reaching a spot that was perfect, secluded but still close to the water Chloe laid the blanket down and set down the bag. Beca placed the cooler under a small tree nearby to keep it in the shade, she made her way over to the blanket noticing the red head removing her top and shorts revealing an electric blue and white striped bikini. She couldn't help but let her eyes drift over her, noticing every piece of new flesh.

Chloe looked over to catch her staring "It's not polite to stare." She giggled. "Come on lets go swimming!" She jumped up and down before running to the water. It was then that Beca knew she was in over her head. This girl was making her feel vulnerable and open without even putting effort into doing so. Beca followed the orders though and pulled off her own T-shirt and took off her cargo shorts, leaving her in a gray and black top with matching bottoms. She ran over to the water noticing Chloe had yet to immerse herself into the lake. She walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her and was about to place a kiss before Chloe had caught her off guard and pushed her back into the water.

"Oh my gosh! This water is so cold!" the brunette yelled grabbing Chloe's hand pulling her into the water to join her. The two laid there, Chloe slightly on top of Beca as they both laughed. Beca wrapped her arms around her holding her slowly picking her up and carrying her through the water. She spins them around laughing and smiling. Her gaze stops on Chloe's, staring deep into her eyes feeling like she could just get lost in them.

"Chloe I-" her words were cut short by a light kiss. Her lips now pressed flush with Chloe's, it was perfect, the water was dripping down their bodies, the sun illuminating their faces, and the spark they both could feel. The moment could of lasted forever but was lived short when Chloe lightly splashed Beca.

"Come on let's eat I'm starving" her smile was so infecting. Beca simply nodded and continued to carry Chloe through the water and up to the blanket. They unpacked their sandwiches and got out some drinks.

"So, Ms. Mysterious tell me more about yourself, and not that short answer bullshit" Chloe nudged the brunette laughing before sipping her drink.

"Well what would you like to know, and I'll try and give a detailed answer"

"Well everything, I want to know everything about you. You intrigue me so much. Tell me about the Marines. My brother was one" Chloe moved closer, bringing up this made her want to be held.

"Well the Marines, it was my escape from home. I wanted to prove everyone wrong and that I could do great things. I loved every day of it, until my last few days." Her voice was laced with sadness.

"What happened? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I know these things can be hard. I lost my brother" Chloe's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey its okay we don't have to get into this." Beca moved closer wrapping the girl in her arms holding her tighter. "I just the last few days when I was overseas was rough I lost my whole platoon and my best friend." She kissed Chloe's forehead. They continued to sit there silently feeling the others embrace.

"I just, I was so close to him. When our parents died we took care of each other. He was my best friend and it was only natural that he married Aubrey. They were so amazing together. I miss him a lot." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek running her fingers along the brunette's back. Beca let her hand rest on Chloe's thigh her free hand tilting Chloe's chin towards her. She slowly pushed their lips together, it was soft and filled with so much emotion. She could feel herself falling even more for this girl. When she pulled away Chloe kept her eyes closed letting the feeling linger. Beca knew she had to tell her why she was here, knowing now where the picture had come from.

"Chloe I really" her words came to a stop when the redhead pulled her up and kissed her lightly before rushing back to the water.


End file.
